Keepers of the Spark
by CountinggStars
Summary: They didn't ask to be dealt such a responsibility, or tossed in a world that was spinning on an entirely different axis. They were chosen for it. Now two friends must come to terms with their new lives, the past be slagged. It doesn't help that the Autobots have no idea what their purpose is, or that they find themselves surrounded by ridiculously hot men-bots. What's a girl to do?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Keepers of the Spark

**Author's Note:** Brand new story, brand new category! Totally new concept. My friend and I are co-authoring a story together and also writing separate ones, so this is it! Total Transformers fan, especially of the Twins and Bumblebeeeee! Hopefully this story will be a fun way to consume more of my time that way. Now, I know 'girl falls into Transformers' world' has been done bazillions of times, but there simply aren't enough Sunstreaker/OFC/Sideswipe stories out there to do the Terror Twins justice! So here's a new one to add to their ranks!

_Rating:_ M Fiction for language, eh- it's the twins after all, adult scenes/content, fighting/violence, etc.

_Pairing:_ Main- SunstreakerXOFCXSideswipe Side- BumblebeeXOFC or MirageXOFC

_Warning!:_ I'm playing around with the Transformers universes as I see fit. That means it's definitely going to be AU in a lot of places and won't follow canon exactly, though some of that from the movies, etc., will be in there. I'm also describing attitudes, holoforms, and Alt-modes from my favorites through the variety of graphics, pictures, etc. in the shows, movies, fictions and created graphics. Hopefully you'll like their portrayals, if not I'm definitely sorry!

Story love and suggestions are wanted in all their forms, but keep any hateful words or flames to yourself please!

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything belonging to the Transformers or their creators, or any other material that has been coined by others! I just own my OC's- Katherine and Ashlynn, plus any other original characters I happen to cook up, and my personal plotline developments!_**

* * *

-Prologue-

* * *

"They are perfect."

A male voice, deep as an ocean, echoed through the empty space. His tone was final, deciding and trusting of what he spoke.

"Are you positive?" A new voice, female, questioned. "They have just _barely_ reached maturation as younglings of their species."

The male hummed, soothing and reassuring the female's doubts over his choice. The younglings were perfect for the task ahead of them. They shared a bond that could rival those of siblings; oozing strength, loyalty and compassion that was beyond what had been found after scouring the species for the perfect holders.

Strong individually _and_ together.

They were perfect keepers.

"Why two?"

A sigh echoed in the abyss at yet another question.

"It will be much to bear when the time comes," He explained. "Choosing two stabilizes them. It also poses as a complication, making it much harder to be used against our brothers and sisters, our children."

Silence rang out, the sign of words being examined and thought over before being released or spoken aloud.

"And of their future sparkmates?"

"Chosen." He chuckled, gazing down lovingly. "You will doubt my choices, I am sure. But they are the right ones."

"Communications?"

"We will share in that task." He answered, awaiting the correct moment.

The vibrating mass in his hands jumped and wiggled almost excitedly, happy to be returned, even in the state that had been chosen. It made him chuckle, glancing minutely at the lively, sparkling energy.

"I _hope_ you're right about this."

He nodded, understanding her worry and fear. Such a job being laid at the feet of such fragile beings warranted some doubt and concern, but they would not always be that way, and it was necessary. A fresh start.

"I am."


	2. It's A What!

**Author's Note**_**:** _Chapter one is up! Who do you think they met at the coffee shop ;)

Story love and suggestions are wanted in all their forms, but keep any hateful words or flames to yourself please!

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything belonging to the Transformers or their creators, or any other material that has been coined by others! I just own my OC's- Katherine and Ashlynn, plus any other original characters I happen to cook up, and my personal plotline developments!_**

* * *

**_-Katherine's POV-_**

* * *

"What..._is_ it?"

My tone was doubtful as I stared down at the necklace I'd just unwrapped, watching as it swung through the air in an almost weightless fashion. Ashlynn, my bestfriend since I was about seven, had just presented me with the first gift of our birthday week. It was a tradition, our birthdays being on the same day had brought us together in elementary school and we hadn't separated since. When we were old enough to start buying our own gifts for each other we established a tradition, one where we traded off getting small gifts for each other each day of the week leading up to the _big_ day. As soon as I'd climbed in her car that morning, she'd let out a squeal and thrown her first gift at me, literally. We tore into them, even though she already knew what hers was, and now I was staring at a necklace and I had _no _idea what to make of it.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, grinning at her identical one. "I just found them when I was shopping and I just felt like I _had_ to get them for us!"

My expression was unsure as I arched a brow her way, sending a teasing look to her before glancing down again to inspect the trinket. It was like a golden bronze in color and when I tilted it into the sunlight it let off a surprising shower of prism-like colors, reminding me of sparks. When I lifted it in my hand and looked closer, I could see little etchings in the flat expanse, almost like hieroglyphics with their squiggling lines arranged in different patterns. They seemed to ripple when the sun glinted on them, warming the necklace to hold its heat. It wasn't uniform in shape at all, nor was it identical to its brother necklace that Ash was busy clasping around her neck like I had previously thought. Instead, each of them were jagged, unique cutouts.

"You and your quirky tastes." I grinned, fastening the necklace around my neck as well.

It settled on my chest, warming my cream colored skin there with the heat it had captured from the sunlight minutes before.

"Keep digging Katherine Eloise," Ashlynn smirked, using my full name even as I smacked her arm. "There's something else, more your style."

Grinning brightly, I dug further into the tissue paper until my hand connected with a heavier object wrapped within it and I pulled it out. The shredded paper revealed a brightly colored bracelet with multiple crystals hanging from the silver links, all different shades of blue that ranged from a Tiffany Blue color to a blue so dark it was almost purple. It shined and sparkled all on its own, only increasing when the sun hit it.

"Oh my gosh Ash!" I gasped, snapping my eyes to hers as she clasped her own around her wrist. "These are _amazing_!"

"_Now_ who has quirky tastes?" She laughed.

I shoved her once more before pulling her into a quick hug which she returned and then shrugged off, grumbling about my hugs being responsible for making us crash. The ride to school was a fast one, the October air crisp as it pushed through the open windows. It wasn't long and we were pulling in, parking in the long rows of the senior parking lot on the front left side of campus.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday twins!"

Laughter rang out between us as the masculine voice took to the air, wafting toward us. I glanced up to find Ashlynn's brother striding toward us before he grabbed both of us up in a joint hug, lifting our bodies from the safety of the concrete. We both let out shrieks and squealing demands to be put down before he did so, though not before ruffling our hair and kissing our foreheads. He was a year older than us both but he'd been held back a year when Ashlynn's parents had traveled, which put him in the same grade as us.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Hudson asked.

"What?" I asked, rifling through my purse in search of gum. "_Dammit_."

It was like ninja gum, it always disappeared.

"The _necklace_ Kat." He answered, reaching across to lift the strange pendant from my neck.

I glanced down at it again, just missing the way it seemed to ripple in the darkness of his shadow, without the aid of sunlight. My lips turned up in a teasing smirk as I tilted my head his sister's way, still searching for my gum.

"Ask your little sister Hud."

"Ask me what?" Ashlynn spoke up, catching back up with us.

"He wants to know where you got the necklaces for our birthday." I supplied, beating Hudson to his explanation as he scowled at me, but only slightly.

"Just some shop in the mall." Ashlynn shrugged, glancing over at her brother. "Why?"

Hudson snorted before arching his eyebrows as he took a closer look. "It's an All-Spark shard."

"A _what_?" Ashlynn questioned, tilting her head.

"It's an All-Spark shard, a piece broken off from the All-Spark after it was pushed into Megatron's chest by Sam Witwicky so that Optimus Prime didn't have to sacrifice himself." Hudson replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, _what_?" Ashlynn murmured, incredulous. "Sam who? Mega-what? And _what_ the hell is an Optimus Prime?"

She stuck her head out a little further around his chest and looked at me with an entirely baffled expression on her face, plainly asking me if her brother was insane. I shrugged my shoulders in response, tilting my head back to take a sip of the warm hot chocolate I'd poured into my travel cup before Ashlynn had showed up that morning.

"Sam _Witwicky_, Mega_tron_, and Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots." Hudson explained, exasperated. "In _Transformers_. You know, the movie and cartoons?"

I choked, nearly spewing a full mouth of hot chocolate into the halls as I gasped on clean, nonliquified air. A _cartoon_? She'd gotten us necklaces from some sort of cartoon? What in the hell?!

"Careful Hud, your geek gene is showing." Ashlynn snickered as Hudson grumbled.

"Yeah, and now _we're_ wearing proof of said geek gene!" I cried, narrowing my eyes on Ashlynn. "You did this on _purpose_!"

Her hand flew to her chest in mock outrage, covering the shard necklace. "How was _I_ supposed to know Kat?!"

It was Hudson's turn to chuckle as my bestfriend and I glared at each other before he slung an arm around each of our necks, breaking the glare war and tugging us down the hallway.

"Just watch your ass," He grinned down at us, wiggling his eyebrows. "Usually the girls who have shard necklaces get sucked into their world in the Fan Fiction stories."

Suddenly a heated zap passed through my chest, originating from the necklace, and my hand flew up involuntarily to press against it. Burning warmth radiated from the pendent, heating the skin of my chest and my hand as I frowned, more than aware that the sun's warmth should have disappeared from it by then.

"What the _hell_ is Fan Fiction?" Ashlynn shouted, ignoring the stares we got as I hissed at her to shut up.

Hudson laughed heartily, spinning on his heel to walk backwards down the hall as he shouted back to us. "Look it up!"

* * *

Hours later Ashlynn and I were free from school and lounging in the plush chairs of our favorite coffee shop, party planning. My parents were typically out of town working or travelling so we'd have free reign of the house, making it party central for us and our friends, as usual. Every once in a while throughout the day I'd felt a surge of heat move through my chest originating from the necklace but I pushed the thought aside, more than aware it was a simple fake, a replica at best. There was no such thing as an 'All-Spark' or the ginormous alien robots I'd googled after Hudson left us.

I was _not_ wearing a shard of a giant energy cube.

"Kat," Ashlynn hissed, dragging me from my list-making. "_Look_!"

A growl escaped my lips, she knew better than interrupting the listing process, but it fell silent when my eyes cut the way the she was staring. Not as inconspicuously as she might think.

"Holy-" I muttered, only to be cut off by Ashlynn's hand.

It was a guy, no a _man_.

He was tall, at _least_ over six-foot, and had a head of hair that was almost silvery white in color, definitely not common on a guy, and fell in medium length locks that grazed his shoulders. He was lean, his body long and toned with definitive muscles that were easily noticeable through the silvery white shirt he wore. It clung to his body, even his arms in its long sleeves, sculpted to his skin underneath. His clothing choices were quirky, cue Ashlynn's utter adoration, but it still showed off his body.

Which had me swallowing, convulsively.

_Especially_ when he turned his head.

Catching us gawking, his eyes hidden behind aviators.

"_Shit_!" I cursed, spinning back around in my seat, a blush heating up my cheeks.

"Do you think he saw?" Ashlynn whispered, ducking down with me.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Seriously?"

Ashlynn huffed out a breath as gathered all of the papers that were spread out on our little table, shoving them back into our binders. We had about two hours to get ready for the game that night, plus we'd just been caught red-handed checking out a guy, it was time to bounce. I waited with a hand on my hip as she grumbled underneath her breath, completely ignoring the gaze that I felt boring into my back. Surprisingly enough though, instead of feeling flattered with the attention like I normally would, I felt…creeped out.

"Why are we even going to this thing?" Ashlynn whined, dragging along behind me.

"Because it's Hud!" I chastised, glaring over my shoulder at her as I walked out into the crisp fall air. "Besides, it's our _senior year_ Ashlynn, we should be doing- _oomph_!"

All the oxygen in my lungs rushed out in a gasping exhale, forced from my chest after running into something that was so concrete, I assumed it was a randomly appearing wall. My eyes had slammed shut on impact but as they cracked open I took in the slivery white color of the object in front of me, its soft texture beneath my fingers.

It was a _shirt_.

Which meant, I had collided with a _chest_.

A very strong one at that.

Lukewarm hands settled on my hips, steadying my balance as I still attempted to regain normalcy with breathing. They squeezed ever so slightly and my head snapped up, nearly smashing into a chiseled chin before my eyes followed suit, connecting with an aviator-covered gaze and smirk. _Any_ other girl would melt into that touch, get lost in that smirk on full lips as they wished for the guy to push his sunglasses away from his eyes so they could catch a glimpse of them. But as his hands tightened on me once more, dragging me impossibly closer while his head dipped down a bit, I only felt one thing.

_Fear._

"Hello." He murmured, his voice soft, pacifying.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out, only little gasps of air as I tried to fix my breathing, and behind me it didn't seem that Ashlynn was doing much better. A small chuckle left his lips as one of his hands vacated its spot on my hip, only to reach forward and trace a finger over the pendant that rested on my chest.

_Hello_, invasion of _personal_ space?

As a matter of fact, the whole encounter had been an invasion of personal space, one that I was pretty sure was staged since he had been over by the counter when we stood up to leave. But I couldn't concentrate on that now because when he dropped the necklace back onto my chest after stroking it, a searing heat pierced my skin, making me gasp once more as I palmed my chest in reaction to the discomfort I felt.

I _swear_ there was a red gleam behind his glasses.

"Your necklace is very…interesting," He said, his voice slick like oil. "What is it?"

Ashlynn coughed behind me, finally regaining her vocal abilities. "It's a-"

"_NO!"_

A striking yell reverberated in my mind, pushing on my instincts as I interrupted my bestfriend, cutting right over her flirty tone.

"It's a gift," I supplied, hastily extracting myself from his grip before I tightened my own on Ashlynn's wrist. "From our friend. We don't know much about it."

He chuckled darkly once more, bordering on a cackle. "Oh my dear, I _highly_ doubt-"

Intense rumbling cut the stranger off, drowning out his words under the decibel of two engines revving as tires squealed to a stop at the curb I had been inching Ashlynn toward in hopes of making an escape to her car. Instead we were stuck, blocked in between the stranger who was looking behind us while anger twisted his features into a murderous rage and whatever was causing the noise itself.

Everything moved so quickly after that.

There was shouting, yelling, and Ashlynn's screams as her arm was yanked from my grasp. I turned to find a guy, though I didn't have time to register any of his features, dragging her away from me forcefully as she screamed my name at the top of her lungs. A protective snarl left my throat and I took a step her way when a heated hand latched onto my own wrist, yanking me sharply its way and crushing me into a chest that was even _more_ solid than the creepy stranger's. I let out a shriek that was cut off as a hand crashed down on my lips while its owner shoved me toward a bright yellow car, its passenger door open and waiting.

"Get in!"

A voice shouted against my ear, and heaven help me if it wasn't the most beautiful thing I'd ever _heard_, sending tingles of pleasure to ripple down my spine as the necklace burned brighter on my chest, a soothing heat.

"Get your hands _off_ me!" I snapped out of my trance with a garbled yell, recognizing that my friend and I were being forced into unknown vehicles with unknown drivers.

Their perfect voice be _damned_.

"Get in the fraggin' CAR!" He snarled, furious at my disobedience.

"_Do as he says child."_

My body froze as the deep voice prickled the inside of my mind once more, catching me off guard in the hectic situation.

Mistake.

My lack of muscle movement as I froze gave mister pushy the opportunity he needed and what was probably less than a second later, I found myself being bodily thrown into soft leather seats, my bags crashing into my lap and the tiny backseat behind me. The door slammed angrily while my eyes and mind were still trying to catch up with the current situation before the seatbelt flew across my body, locking me in place. There was a deafening roar and the vision of outside suddenly blurred as I was thrown back into my seat, a soft groan slipping from my lips. My eyes turned toward the driver angrily, my mouth open and ready to demand an explanation, only to have the words fall silent on my tongue.

There was no driver.

I was speeding down the road…with _no_ driver.

So I screamed.


End file.
